World.exe
This has similarities with Mario World.exe. Don't yell at me please :( Kitty's World is not a real game, and this pasta is all about it. I was looking for a Kitty's World ROM hack, and I finally found one. It was one hell of a nightmare... The kittylover75 Presents screen was distorted. The logo was slanted, had a few colored pixels on it, and it lasted a lot more than it was supposed to last. The coin sound was distorted too, very pitched down. When it disappeared, it quickly flickered in red with a zoom in, with a quick glitched noise. I was stunned, and I tried to understand it was kind of a... minor glitch. The title screen appeared. The music played normally, but the title was "World" in red letters, some of those wood bars on the sides of the screen were gone, the words "by kittylover75" was entirely black. Kitty wasn't running in the demo map, and the background was black, while the level was just scrolling. The music began to pitch down, and I was getting scared. But I got majorly scared after a few seconds, when the title screen slanted, the colors of the demo level became darker and morbid, and the music became loud and very slowed down. A few seconds later, the title screen slanted even more with a ghostly effect, the colors of the level were completely glitched, and the music was completely distorted, almost blowing my ears off. I just pressed start, waiting to get to the overworld. I noticed the file select screen wasn't the and I began playing in the single player mode without choosing. The intro screen seemed normal, until the message popped up. Everything got completely messed up, the screen and music were purely distorted, the message box was a bunch of scrambled letters. Some seconds later, it flashed something. The foreground and Kitty were black, the background was plain red, and the message was a bunch of "nohope". The overworld was completely silent. There was no level name, Kitty wasn't on the top left of the screen, and I couldn't choose any levels (after all, there wasn't any other level). So I entered the only one. That level seemed fine, except for the background, which was from Super Mario World. I began to run to the right, it looked endless, but something was starting to go wrong. The music started to slow down while the background was losing it's colors. Seconds later, the background was entirely distorted along the music, the foreground the player was running on was warped and inverted. Suddenly, the music became very distorted and loud, along the background again. A big black shadow was coming at my direction, but I couldn't escape. I was still running. Kitty got swallowed by the shadow, and I was again in the overworld. The overworld seemed that was without some parts on the left and top, it was frightening me. The title level was "LOSEYOURHOPENOW" in very messed letters. I was reluctant to continue, but I had to go ahead. The level's loading was slower than the usual. This time, it was just Kitty, which was a black shadow, on a bland level with red background and white, detailess foreground. I was unable to move and Kitty's jumps had no height. Suddenly, she disappeared for a few seconds. Then, she reappeared, walking ahead, without me controlling. She walked for a few seconds, until he stopped in front of something that was a black shape too. It seemed like... Brownie.. Dead and impaled on a stick. I was very scared at that point. I was unable to get Kitty out of that place, for my keyboard wasn't replying to my commands. Then, the background turned black with blood stains on it, Kitty appeared distorted, and the screen went black. The message "YOUCOULDNOTSAVEHIM" flashed quickly in the darkness. I was back to the overworld. The background was even smaller, but this time, the colors were morbid and there were demonic whispers in the background. The level name was the word "Scott" repeating without spaces and in random lower cases or capitals. I entered the level. This time, it looked more peaceful... Kitty was stuck in a big room made of cement blocks. The music was not loud, but it was eerie and calm. The background was a blue sky with clouds, moving to the left very slowly. That ambience was calming me down, but I was still afraid. There were no exits, but a frozen note block in the right side of the cement jail. I began to hit it, but it wasn't bouncing, it was like hitting another cement block. Some hits later, Scott appeared in the left side. His eyes were completely red, and he wasn't doing anything, I went to get closer to him and suddenly, a creepy image of Scott appeared with his mouth open and he screamed, causing the level to restart. This time, I was unable to walk to the left, so I kept hitting the block. The noise of the block hitting was a buzz, and each hit was making him flick to Kitty's direction. I wanted to get outta there, but I couldn't. After some hits, the background went black and red, along the foreground. The music got distorted and loud, and in Scott's place a pipe suddenly appeared. The note block was not there anymore. In the pipe, a piranha plant was coming up and down. I decided to go inside it, but instead of warping, I heard a bloodcurdling scream, along many noises that seemed like massacring. I felt like Kitty was being mauled with realistic noises, inside the pipe, by that Piranha Plant. Scott was flickering around the level while that happened. I was utterly scared at that moment, barely could I move. Once again, I was back to the overworld. There was almost nothing, just a red spot where Kitty was on. The level title this time was "thehellawaitsforyou". I was absolutely nervous, but I entered in. The level was nothing but a red gradient where Kitty was on. Kitty was eyeless, and walking by herself. The background were the title screen word "World". The music was a distorted and slowed down version of Badinerie. Kitty walked, and passed by Nightmare, Brownie and Andreanna, all dead on a stick. She then stopped in front of... Oh God. Herself, impaled on a stick too. I was completely shocked, Kitty facing Kitty?! Was that a phantom or what?! The level exited by itself some seconds later. I was back to the title screen. There was no music, but this time, Eyeless Kitty was walking on it, passing through some objects. There was no reaction in the controller this time. Suddenly, a demonic image of Kitty with black and red eyes and razor-sharp teeth appeared. The game closed itself. To this day, I have nightmares about Kitty, and I wake up with scratches and bite marks. I sometimes even get sleep paralysis and see either Kitty or Scott beside or in front of my bed. One night, I woke up with Kitty looking at me. She had a pole in her hand. She put the pole in the ground, and picked me up. She impa Category:KittyKittenton's Stories Category:Super Nintendo Category:Lost Games Category:Video Games Category:Mario Category:Creepypasta Category:Badpasta Category:F